


For My Captain

by shogas



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shogas/pseuds/shogas
Summary: Luffy's body finally catches up with him after another one of his shenanigans. Thankfully, Sanji's there to keep his captain from falling apart.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	For My Captain

**Author's Note:**

> i don't feel good, so i'm projecting onto luffy bc i too want sanji to take care of me..

It was just past dinner time that Sanji had found the captain sprawled out on the deck of the Sunny. He was groaning and writhing, mumbling something about a headache. "So, last nights fishing adventure in the rain finally caught up to you, did it?" Sanji asked, crouching down to place a hand on the captain's forehead. Burning up and damp with sweat, though the cook wasn't surprised.  
Luffy had been sat out on the deck all night, several fishing poles set up during a cold thunder storm in an attempt to catch an elephant tuna. And though he put up so much effort, he was sadly met with empty lines the next morning. 

"Come on, up you go," Sanji muttered as he helped Luffy to his feet. "Why don't you go brush your teeth and get ready for bed. I'll finish cleaning up the kitchen and by the time I'm done, I'll come and rest with you." The captain gave a sickly smile and nodded with red cheeks; though it was hard to tell if it was excitement or just red from his fever. Regardless, he went on his way to brush his teeth and crawl into bed as Sanji returned to the kitchen to finish off the dirty dishes and clean the counters and stove. 

It felt like ages before Sanji came around to see his captain all curled up in blankets. "Sanji, I'm cold! Hurry up and get under the covers with me!" The shivering Luffy whined. Sanji approached with a tray in hand, sitting on the edge of the bed as he set the arrangement on the bedside table to pour the captain some tea. "Here, it's got ginger and honey in it. It'll make you feel better," the blond offered with a soft smile. Luffy weakly sat up and sniffed at the cup as he took it. The bite of ginger in his nose took him aback and almost made him turn away had it not been for the mean look Sanji had given him. Not wanting to upset the cook any further, Luffy shot the tea back in one big gulp, handing the empty cup over to his love with a bitter expression. "Gross," he grumbled, causing Sanji to break out in a smile. 

"Come on! I drank your gross tea, gimme your body heat, Sanji!!" Luffy used what little strength he had to fuss and wriggle about while his cook set aside the tea set before crawling under the covers. "You're like a spoiled brat sometimes, y'know that?" The blond grumbled, wrapping his arms around the captain's body. Compared to Sanji, Luffy's skin was cold and clammy, save for his burning forehead which now resided against the blond's chest. In mere moments the rubber man sapped his body heat and let out a satisfied groan. "Thanks for takin' such good care of me, Sanji. I dunno what I'd do without you."

Sanji placed a soft kiss to the top of Luffy's head, a hand coming up to run fingers through his hair. "Anything for you, my captain."

**Author's Note:**

> hehe i know this one was a lil short but i hope you enjoyed it none the less!! thank you all for always being so sweet and supportive on my sanlu fics!! <3


End file.
